The Defender and the Marine
by Hope'sFace
Summary: In the wake of Ziva leaving, Team Gibbs gains a new member under the orders of Director Vance and SecNav. Alexandra Carson has no team or federal agency experience leaving the team skeptical, but along the way intriguing Agent Gibbs. Will she be able to gain a place in the team? A Gibbs/OC story but there will be Tiva moments as well in honor of Cote.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey There! Thank you for stopping to read this story. This is my first NCIS fan fiction and I am so excited. While this is a Gibbs/OC story there will be Tiva moments, just bare with me. **_

_**I would like to thank my beta reader crazykelly101 and my friend Sam for reviewing this story. **_

**NCIS MCRT**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew to be very cautious whenever he saw Tobias Fornell walk into the NCIS bullpen. FBI in NCIS territory usually meant trouble, big trouble. What Agent Gibbs did not expect was for trouble to be following right behind Fornell in the form of a young woman of about thirty. He watched as both Fornell and his guest approached and stopped in front of his desk.

"Agent Gibbs," Tobias said, acknowledging the professional atmosphere that they were in.

"Agent Fornell," Gibbs flatly replied, "what brings you here?" Gibbs really wanted to ask was did you get yourself and new wife and tease Fornell over the presence of woman, who, having yet to be introduced stood quietly to the side, listening (and observing). But, not knowing how the lady would react he settled for the next best thing, "Here to accuse Tony of murder again?"

Tobias chuckled, remembering that unfortunate incident. "Actually, I'm here to see Director Vance, we both are," he corrected, motioning to the woman, who stepped forward to be introduced. "Agent Jethro Gibbs, Officer Alexandra Carson, formally of Alaska and recently a resident of D.C." Gibbs stood up to meet the outstretched hand of Officer Carson.

"A pleasure to finally meet you sir," she began. "Agent Fornell has told me a great deal about you." At the glare Gibbs gave Fornell she hastened to add, "all good things of course." Jethro's gaze came to rest on Ms. Carson. Experience told her that he was trying to figure her out. So she stood there and did the same.

Gibbs would be lying if he said she wasn't attractive. Not very tall, 5'6", but strong. The way she carried herself said that she had been in law enforcement for a while, definitely not a probie. She called him sir (which he normally would have corrected), indicating a respectful upbringing with possible military history. Her light brown, gold streaked, hair was pulled neatly back in a braid, and her choices in clothing and makeup brought out her dark ocean blue eyes. Neat, respectful, law enforcement, but the only piece of information missing was what she was doing at NCIS going into a meeting with the director.

Alexandra liked what she saw. When Tobias had suggested applying to the NCIS MCRT team she had been hesitant, that is until Fornell assured her that Agent Gibbs was the best team leader that she could possibly be under. Everything she saw lined up with the homework she had done. Ex-marine (his posture, firm handshake, and appraising glare), respectful (his greetings to Fornell and herself), confident, and his easy manner with Tobias reveled a deeper care for people in general. The sole picture on his desk was of a red headed woman with a young girl of about 8. The picture was well handled so wife and daughter, but he didn't wear a ring, so Alex assumed that there had been a tragic end. It didn't take her long to realize that she had stared longer than needed.

"_Dang girl, think of something to say," _she thought, hurriedly looking around. "So, how long have you been with NCIS, Agent Gibbs?" Alex asked. "If you don't mind me asking that is."

Gibbs gave a small smirk has he responded noncommittally, "a long time."

As Alexandra continued to ask questions about NCIS history, Tobias watched his two friends with amused expressions. Their staring exchange didn't go for very long, but Alex had lasted longer under the infamous Gibbs stare than any probie he had seen. Yes, she would make a good addition to team Gibbs; even if Gibbs didn't know it just yet.

**NCISMCRT**

_Two Days Later_

It wasn't too many days later when Agent Gibbs was called into the director's office. He had no idea what for, its not as if there had been much going on to get him into trouble. Then again, Vance was more of a stickler than Jenny had been. Shaking off the sadness of remembering his old friend, he walked into Vance's office, without knocking, making Cynthia smile in the process.

"Agent Gibbs," Director Vance said in opening, "how is the team functioning?"

Jethro found this to be an odd question to begin with. "We are functioning just fine," he replied tersely. "Tony and McGee are familiar with each other which makes a less than ideal circumstance more comfortable." He was referring to the recent departure of Agent Ziva David, who had left two months before to return to Israel.

"Have you given any thought to adding another team member?" Director Vance asked hesitantly.

"I don't believe we need one."

"Well you might not," returned Vance, "but I do, and we both know that is all that really matters."

Gibbs stared at the director for a moment. "You already hired someone, haven't you?"

"Ever attentive Agent Gibbs, yes I have." Leon pulled out a file from his desk and handed it to the older man. Jethro opened the folder to be confronted with a picture of Ms. Carson. He looked up to Director Vance waiting for an explanation, with an expression that belayed his frustration at his situation.

"Officer Alexandra Carson, a former trooper and Village Public Safety Officer from Emmonak, Alaska. She is looking to gain some team experience and Fornell recommended her to me. I checked out her references and her case record. She is highly praised by her superiors in Alaska…"

"I feel a but coming on," Gibbs interrupted.

"There is a small but," upon receiving a glare Leon amended his statement, "ok, a big but. She has never worked with more than one person before, her knowledge of technology is limited, and there is some trauma in her background, even though she passed her psych evaluation…"

"What kind of trauma?" Gibbs interrupted again.  
Leon hesitated before answering, "that is not for me to tell you. All you need to know is that she was very up front about her experiences and shortcomings, but her closure record and recommendations speak for themselves. We will have her on your team on a three-month probationary period to see how it works. If she isn't cut out for it, fine, if she is great, but that's your call when the time comes, agreed?"

Gibbs sat there a moment, deep in thought. He was in a war between his gut and his mind.

_Mind: "It makes sense to bring someone in…" _

_Gut: "but so new to a team atmosphere? It could spell disaster." _

_Mind: "However, I don't have to keep her around if she sucks at the job…" _

_Gut: "but with a ninety percent closure rate? That's not going to be the case." _

He looked up from the file and at Vance. "All right, we'll give it a go." Almost as if on cue there was a knock at the door. Jethro looked up to see Officer Carson walk in.

"Director Vance, Agent Gibbs, good morning," She greeted the both of them.

"_Here we go," _was the one thought that went through Agent Gibbs' mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there! I would like to thank everyone who has review and favorite this story; it means a lot and encourages me to keep writing! **_

_**I would also like to thank my beta crazykelly101 for all of her help and support. **_

_**Please enjoy this chapter and remember to review at the end. **____** Blessings, Hope'sFace **_

_**By the way this chapter picks up right after the last one ended…**_

**NCIS MCRT**

Gibbs stood up to properly greet his new team member. After exchanging hello's he excused himself to give the others a bit of forewarning while Director Vance briefed Officer Carson to the exact nature of their agreement. He had no clue how he was going to break this to the team; they were all still reeling from Ziva's sudden departure. Deciding, as always, that the truth was the easiest way he stepped in the bullpen, interrupting DiNozzo's latest round of teasing that he was inflicting on McGee.

"DiNozzo, McGee, get Abby and Ducky up here." The two younger agents looked up, slightly confused, but hurried to do as Gibbs asked nonetheless. When everyone was assembled in the bullpen he began to speak.

"I know that all of us have been missing Ziva, particularly since it hasn't been that long since she left us. Believe me the last thing I want to do right now is add someone new to the team…."

"Wait, what," Tony interrupted. "We are getting a new team member?" Gibbs gave DiNozzo a hard glare. "Sorry, Boss."

"As I was saying," Gibbs continued, "the last thing I want is to have a probie come in, but Director Vance thinks we need the extra help and so we have been assigned a new agent. Now nothing is final yet, she will be on a probationary period of three months before any decision one way or another is made, but for now we are going to have to work with her."

"A woman, boss?" McGee asked. Right after he spoke the door to the director's office opened up and Team Gibbs watched as Officer Carson shook hands with Director Vance, until she made her way to the little group. She came and stood beside Gibbs, with a slight smile on her face, hoping to put everyone at ease.

"This is Officer Alexandra Carson. Officer Carson this is Agents Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee, Abby Sciuto, our forensic specialist, and Dr. Mallard, our medical examiner," Agent Gibbs continued to introduce his team members, pausing after each name so Officer Carson could shake hands.

"Call me Ducky, please," interrupted the doctor as he shook Alexandra's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Ducky," she replied fondly, "and please call me Alex, all of you." For a brief moment, awkward silence reigned in the bullpen.

"All of you get back to work," Gibbs barked impatiently, slightly startling Agent Carson. "McGee, help Carson get set up, then show her where everything is."

"Yes Boss," came McGee's standard reply. He motioned for Alex to follow him. "This will be your desk," he said, leading her over to the desk next to his and across from Tony, who was seated next to Gibbs. McGee let Alexandra get situated before taking her through the login process, setting up her email, and filling out informational paperwork. While Alex grabbed a pen from her backpack, McGee noticed a TARDIS keychain and began talking to her about Doctor Who, which, they discovered, was a common interest they shared. A glare from Gibbs got them back on track.

"Well, that's it for setting you up here. We have to go down to Abby's lab to get your photo for your ID tag so I'll just give you the tour from there." Alex nodded and followed McGee toward the elevator, not failing to notice the judging glare she was receiving from Agent DiNozzo.

"Is it just me," Alex began once in the elevator, "or does Agent DiNozzo not like me." Timothy thought for a moment before responding,

"I think it's more of the fact he misses Ziva, the agent before you. You have to understand she was on this team for the better part of eight years and she and Tony were really close. It might take him a while to warm up to you but I wouldn't be to worried about it."

The new agent nodded and let the rest of the trip down to the lab pass in silence. Once the doors opened, Officer Carson was greeted with the loud sounds of Abby's heavy metal. She took in her surroundings and noted the exuberant way in which the forensic specialist greeted McGee. Before she knew it she found herself being on the receiving end of one of Abby's famous hugs. The Goth was babbling a mile a minute as Alex cautiously returned the hug,

"_I couldn't do this upstairs because Tony would've gotten really mad at me, and it's not that I don't miss Ziva it's just I am so glad to have another girl around and here you will need this_," Abby finally stopped to get a breath. Alex wondered how anyone was able to keep up with Abby as she had finished giving her a hug, moved over to her desk, and made her way back to the new agent in the ten seconds it took her to make her statement. Officer Carson looked at the typed sheet of paper in her hand with the heading "Gibb's Rules." She took a quick glance at the sheet, folded it up and put it in her jacket pocket, thanking Abby as she did so. McGee glanced at his watch,

"Alex we need to get a move on, the day is almost done and I need to get paper work done still."

"I'll take her the rest of the way McGee," Abby interjected, "you go finish your work, Alex and I will be fine." McGee looked at Alex,

"Go ahead McGee," she said. "I'm good here." McGee nodded and took the stairs back to the bullpen as Alex and Abby took the elevator down to autopsy.

In the Bullpen

"Well McGoo, how is the new probie getting on," Tony asked, not that he was fooling Tim. He didn't care; there was a slight bit of bitterness in his voice and it made Tim very cautious.

"She is hardly a probie Tony," he replied. "Eight years of experience with a ninety percent closure rate puts her up there."

"Eight years of local experience," Tony countered. "Never worked on a team, no federal experience, it doesn't look promising."

"Tony are you forgetting where Ziva came from," McGee said, trying to reason with his friend.

Sensing that this was about to get out of hand, Gibbs intervened by ordering them to return to work. Although he was still unsure about Officer Carson, he was willing to give her a chance. He hoped that Tony would do the same.

_**I know it's a long chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will probably establish Alex's relationship with Tobias and Emily and then we'll start getting into cases. **_

_**Reviews are welcome! Also, I plan to include Ziva in the story a little later, let me know in your review how you would like her to make her first appearance. **_

_**Blessings- Hope'sFace**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a bit of a filler chapter to establish the relationship between Tobias Fornell, his daughter Emily, and Alex. Sort of fluffy, I hope you enjoy. Please remember to review at the end. **

The rest of the day went along smoothly if not altogether well. The MCRT team left for the weekend off rotation. Alex made her way to Fornell's house overall satisfied, feeling like she had a reasonable chance to earn the team's approval. Emily, laughing at something Tobias said, interrupted her thoughts as she walked into the house. Upon announcing her presence she was attacked by Emily, who gave her a rather large hug.

Tobias looked on the scene with a smile. It had surprised him that Emily had taken to Alex so quickly as she usually was rather defensive around women that came around. However, once it was established that Alex was just a friend of her daddy and nothing more, Emily and Alex (or Ali as his daughter referred to her) got along splendidly.

"Ali, guess what," Emily's excited voice brought Fornell's attention back to the pair.

"Mmm… you got an A on your spelling test," came Alex's reply as she set her backpack by the coach and pulled off her coat.

Emily paused, "yes, but that's not what I wanted to tell you."

"Ok, I can't guess," Alexandra, said indulgently.

"I get to be in the piano recital, the one for advanced students," Emily informed her friend as she bounced around the living room excitedly.

"That's fantastic," Alex exclaimed as she gave Emily a high five and a hug. Tobias knew that Alex had figured that out but hadn't wanted to spoil the moment. That was just something that he had learned about her early on was that she had a way of making others feel special, even over little things.

"Emi," Alex addressed the younger girl, "why don't you go and wash your hands and you can help me get dinner ready." She didn't even have to finish her question as Emily had already reached the hall leading to the bathroom. Turning her attention to Fornell, Alex inquired as to how his day went.

"Fine," came his standard reply, "but I really should be asking you that question Probie." Alex smiled at his use of the nickname.

"It went well, as well as could be expected at any rate. I seem to have a chance with most of the team. Abby warmed up to me rather quickly, though she seems like the friendly type." Tobias chuckled as he watched her pull out some chicken from the fridge. "I have a standing invitation from Ducky to go down to autopsy for tea and stories and I quote 'anytime you can get away from paperwork my dear. Knowing Jethro's hate for formal procedure you should not have a hard time achieving such a feat,' " her impersonation of the medical examiner earned her another laugh from Tobias.

"And what about the rest of them?"

At this Alex's smile faltered slightly. "McGee seems fine with having me around. I can tell Gibbs doesn't like having a probie assigned to him but he'll have to deal with it. Oddly enough I'm more worried about having to win DiNozzo over than Gibbs. The way it stands right now, I believe he will be my hardest critic."

Tobias sighed, knowing how right she was. "Well Alex, you just be your normal, charming, witty self and you will do just fine."

"I hope you're right Tobias."

"I know I am," he replied with confidence. "I don't recommend people I don't believe in."

"Thanks. I really appreciate all the help you've given me these past couple months. I'm praying this job works out. I could really use the fresh start."

"Well," he began, "if it doesn't Special Projects is always hiring." The laugh he got from Alex was worth the lame joke.


End file.
